


Our Dumb Get Together Story

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Get Together, Hostage Situation, M/M, non-sexual filthy mouthed Sonny Carisi, this is so dumb and i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: This is the story of how Rafael and Sonny started to date. And yes, it's all true. Even the raspberry muffin.





	Our Dumb Get Together Story

They're supposed to be meeting a material witness who needs a bit of Barba's not-quite-intimidation to understand that, yes, she _does_ have to testify, but she can't meet them until after seven that evening, and by the time Sonny comes by to grab him to go, Rafael's already dragging from a very long day that came after several _other_ very long days, and so asking Sonny to stop for coffee just makes sense. 

The drive-thru line is halfway around the building, and since all Rafael wants is a black coffee, he figures it'll be faster to go inside. Sonny goes with him, also looking like he's had several very long days, and Rafael assumes it's their combined exhaustion that makes them miss the signs that things are not running smoothly in the coffee shop.

Like, for example, that looking in the glass door of the coffee shop would easily show anyone with two working eyes that everyone in the place is on the ground because two guys with guns are making a scene. 

But. Again. _Several_ very long days. 

"What the fuck?!" Guy with a gun #1 yells when Sonny and Rafael walk in. 

Rafael freezes two steps in the door and feels the jab of Sonny's unsurprisingly pointy elbow catch him in the side as he goes for his gun. Which he isn't wearing. Because it's in the glove compartment of the unmarked car they just drove here. 

"Oh, fuck me," Rafael mutters, taking in the guys, the guns, and the people on the floor. "Are you fucking serious?"

The guys with guns both blink in surprise. Their blinks get more pronounced when Sonny bursts out laughing. 

"Are _they_ fucking serious? Are _you_ fucking serious?" he asks Rafael. "Two guys with guns take a coffeeshop hostage, and your response is if they're fucking serious?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Rafael replies. "I meant it like this is the last goddamn thing I needed today."

"Really, what else is in the bottom five?"

"Listening to you goad me," Rafael says. 

"Geez, sorry I'm annoyed that _you're_ annoyed about walking into a hostage situation."

"What should I be?"

"I dunno. Scared? Worried? Surprised?"

"Look, after the week I've had, I'm expecting to die in a case of spontaneous combustion. This--" Rafael waves a hand vaguely at the guys with guns, who have gone from blinking to staring in open-mouthed shock, "This is just the cherry on top of this week's bullshit Sundae."

"Wow," Sonny says, shaking his head. He looks at the guys with guns and shrugs. "Anyway, look, we just need a couple coffees. You mind?" He starts walking towards the entrance for the space behind the counter as he asks. 

"I--" 

"You want anything to eat?" Sonny asks Rafael, interrupting one of the guys with guns. "I'm gonna get a Danish while I'm back here."

"Just a coffee," Rafael replies. 

"Cool. You guys want anything?" Sonny asks the two guys with guns as he takes two to-go cups off the stack and starts to fill them from the carafe behind the registers.

"I--"

"What kind of muffins are in the case?" Rafael interrupts the other guy with a gun. "I think I am hungry."

"Gimme a sec, and I'll check," Sonny replies. He finishes filling the coffees and turns, one cup in each hand. He sets them on the counter next to the register and goes to the bakery case. "Um. I've got raspberry and blueberry."

"Raspberry sounds good."

"Okay." Sonny looks around and spots the wax paper on the top of the case. He reaches for it but knocks it down. "Shit," he says, looking at the two guys with guns. "Would one of you mind grabbing that?"

"I cant get it," says one of the guys with guns, and the moment he's moved out of arms' reach of the other guy, Sonny darts back towards the register and jumps the counter, tackling the second guy to the floor.

"NYPD!" he yells as he slams his elbow down on the guy's wrist, forcing his hand to open. "Drop your weapon or I'll shoot your fucking ears off!"

The guy underneath him immediately sticks his arms straight out. "Fuck!" he yells.

The other guy looks very confused to see his partner's gun pointed at his face. "I--"

"PUT DOWN YOUR FUCKING WEAPON AND SIT YOUR FUCKING ASS ON THE GODDAMN FLOOR." Sonny yells.

The guy drops his gun and falls to the floor like he's about to faint. 

"Hands behind your head," Sonny says, and both of the guys do as they're told. Sonny reaches for his cuffs and pauses, then sighs. "Okay, who works here?" he asks. 

Two teenage girls in aprons raise their hands. "Hi," Sonny says. "I really am NYPD. Detective Sonny Carisi. You got any zip ties I can bum? I've only got one pair of cuffs."

"Yes," says blonde girl. "I can get them."

"That'd be great," Sonny tells her. He whips around as the guy by the bakery case shifts. "Don't even fucking think about it."

"I landed on my keys," the guy says, and the pain in his voice is real.

Sonny glances around and points at a well-muscled guy in a City College T-shirt. "You comfortable sitting on him?"

"Sure," the guy says and jumps up, clearly happy to help.

"Rafael--"

"Already calling it in," Rafael replies. He looks at the other teen employee. "Do you have a silent alarm?"

"No," she says.

"I found the zip ties," the other girl says as she walks back from around the counter. 

"Great," Sonny says. He cuffs the man he's sitting on, then moves to the other one, making sure the zip tie is snug on his wrists but not too tight to cause pain. "You can get up," he tells the college kid.

"Uniforms are in route," Rafael says as he hangs up the phone. "The dispatcher will call the Lieutenant so she can call our witness and tell her we have to reschedule."

"Good," Sonny says. He looks around the room, taking in the handful of patrons and the employees. "Did anyone get hurt?" he asks.

"I think we're all fine," says an older woman as she gets to her feet. "Thank you."

Sonny shrugs. "Right place, right time," he says. He turns to the counter and picks up the two coffees. When he turns back towards the door, there are three uniformed officers about to open the door. Sonny cuts across the room, handing both coffees to Rafael. "Hey, fellas," he greets the officers. "Detective Carisi. Manhattan SVU." He reaches into his jacket and shows them his badge. "This is ADA Barba. We sort of stumbled into things, so we'll wait while you talk to everyone else. Those of my cuffs on that guy, and I'd like 'em back before I go. That guy's already zip-tied for you thanks to one of the employees."

The uniformed officers take everything in, and then the eldest one nods. "Okay, everyone, there's a robbery detective on the way and an ambulance if anyone needs to be checked out for shock or other injuries."

Sonny gestures towards the door, and the officer nods to show it's okay for he and Rafael to step outside. Sonny leads the way, holding the door for Rafael, who's still holding both their coffees. He doesn't say anything until they're leaning against the trunk of the unmarked car, and he's taken his cup from Rafael. "Nice job following my lead," he says. 

Rafael's take a long drink of his coffee. There's a very fine tremor in his hand as he lowers his cup. "You're lucky I put it together quick enough. You went for your left hip. You wear your gun on you right."

"I knew you'd get it," Sonny replies like it's nothing. "Although, I wasn't expecting you to play annoyed about the whole thing. That was an actual laugh."

Rafael chuckles under his breath and looks at Sonny. He seems completely cool and collected, like he never had a worry it'd all work out. "I just went with what felt natural," he says. "I _was_ pretty annoyed."

Sonny grins at him. "Well, it worked great." He takes a drink of his coffee. "You okay?" he asks quietly, looking at Rafael with a considering gaze. "Your hands were shaking a minute ago."

"Adrenaline," Rafael says, holding up his hand to show it's steady. "I kept waiting for them to snap out of their stupor and shoot you."

"I kept moving because I thought they might do the same to you," Sonny replies. 

They watch each other for a minute, then Rafael stands a little straighter and glances towards the coffeeshop. "We should get dinner after this," he says.

"Toast our success?" Sonny asks.

"Yeah," Rafael agrees and looks back at him. Sonny's considering look is different now, less professional concern and more personal, more like the looks he and Rafael have been trading back and forth for awhile now. "Maybe have a conversation I think you know we've both been wanting to have."

Sonny's grin is soft. "Oh? Do I know that?"

Rafael's return grin is just as soft. "Well, you trusted me to follow your lead in there. I figure you can follow mine out here."

Sonny chuckles and nods. "Yeah, that could be fun," he says. 

They drink their coffees in silence, side-by-side as they wait their turn to give statements. It'll be pretty late by the time they leave, Rafael knows. He considers places to eat, then he considers delivery at his place. Less of a chance for a hostage situation. More of a chance he can pull Sonny into his bedroom and do a few other things he's been wanting to do for awhile now.

"I've got a suit in the trunk," Sonny says, tapping the trunk with his knuckles. "Picked it up from my dry cleaners on my way to your office."

Rafael finishes his own coffee. "I can lend you a tie."

"Sounds like a plan," Sonny says.

It's been a string of _very_ long days, but Rafael's just fine with how this one's ending up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with this dumb thing I wrote. I hope you liked it.


End file.
